My Many Nights with Foxy
by CindyFoxies
Summary: Mike had just turned nineteen years old and has been hired to work the night shift at Freddy Fazbears Pizzarena. He thinks it's going to be an easy job tell he learns that they move. Will he be able to survive the first night? This story contains a bit of Mike x Foxy towards the start.
1. New Friends

**Authors Notes: This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This will not be a lemon chapter you will have to wait for that. This story contains Mike x Foxy.**

**I do not own any characters used in this fanfic all credit goes to Scott Cawston and the fnaf team.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Night One: New Friends

It was elven fourty five pm and here I was out in the cold. Luckly, I had rembered my winter coat though it din't really help much agasint the freezing winds. I couldn't help but stare up at the sign of my new work place. Freddy Fazbears Pizzarena, who would have ever thought such a kid friendly place would need a night guard. I had taken the job because I had convinced myself that it couldn't be that hard. Any way I rushed inside not wanting to be late for my first night. As I entered the pizzarena the day guard was just leaving. He pated me on the back as he passed by, and told me. "Good luck, I hope to see you tommrow." Why did he make it sound like I might die perhaps it was just my imagination. I looked down at my wrist watch it was eleven fifty five pm. I hurried down the hallway leading to the office.

I stopped in the doorway ,and looked around the room. It was practily empty, other than a desk covered with junk ,and a chair that din't look that comfy at all. I sighed at the site and entered the room, unzipping my coat. Then setting it on the back of the chair. Then I sat in the chair. It was actually pretty comfortable despite its look. Just as I was getting comfortable the phone rang, I picked it up.

(After the phone guy gets finished explaining stuff.) "T-they move?" I said, it was odd to hear my voice echo down the hall. I picked up the tablet starting to flip through the cameras. Then I finally found the camera to the main stage, Bonnie was gone. I flipped through the cameras frantically trying to find him. Bonnie was no where to be seen I set the tablet down, scooting over to the door on my chair. I pressed the light button praying he wasn't there ,but yet he was. I freaked out scooting my chair to the other side of the room. I knew I had to shut the door or else he'd stuff me in a suit. Though I refused to get anywhere close to Bonnie. I listened as Bonnie's meyalic footsteps echoed down the hall. I closed my eyes waiting for my end to come. Hopefully it wasn't to painful and I prayed that it was quick.

-Bonnie's Pov-

I walked into the night guards office, seeing him pressed in the corner of the room. Why was he doing that? Was he afraid of me? No time for pondering this, he's probably about to wet him self. I stopped walking and I ended up in the middle of the office. "Would you happen to be the new night guard?" I watched as the male nodded. He's probably to afraid to talk to me he thought to himself. "Well new guard on behalf of me, Foxy and Chica I would like to welcome you to Freddy Fazbears Pizzarena." I said this as I put on the best smile I could manage.

-Mike's Pov-

Maybe Bonnie wasn't going to hurt me after all I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. It took a bit for my eyes to adjust to the light, but after they did I looked at Bonnie. Wow, was he tall I'd say around six foot. Then I realized that Bonnie was probably waiting for me to respond. "O-oh thanks Bonnie." I watched as Bonnie looked around the room. I guess I made this awkward by taking so long to respond. I had shifited my eyes down to the floor. We did this for what seemed like an hour, but I doubt it was that long. I suddenly looked up, jumping a bit as Bonnie began to speak again. "Oh yes right ahem if you would please come with me sir." Bonnie bowed and held out his hand. What was this a princes movie not that I'd seen any. After about a minute I put my hand in his. I smiled as Bonnie closed his hand around mine. I was practically pulled out of my chair by Bonnie.

As soon as that happened Bonnie rushed out of the office practilly dragging me behind him. Where could we be going was my question was quickly answered when we entered the party room. As I looked around the party room I noticed Chica and Foxy sitting at a circle table with two extra chairs. Wait, where were Freddy sit? I diced not to worry about it. Bonnie lead me to the table like I was some sort of celbirty. As we got closer to the table I smelt pizza. I felt Bonnie loosen his grip on my hand and I sat down. Bonnie sitting next to me then I looked across the table at Chica and Foxy.

-Foxys Pov-

I looked up to see the new night guard looking at me. I smiled to him and he looked away, was that a blush I saw on his face? I watched the night guard he was actually pretty good looking. I then discarded the idea he would never like me. I was distracted from my thoughts as Chica tapped my side. Oh yeah I almost forget I felt so stupid for having to be reminded. "Y-yar welcome land lover to Freddy Fazbears Pizzarena. We have decided to throw you a welcome party." I loved the look on the night guards face when I spoke. I could tell that he was blushing from earlier. I then turned my head to the side as Chica began to speak. "So what would happen to be your name night guard?" Chica said as she put on her best smile. We all sat there looking at the new night guard. It took a few minutes before he responded. "M-Mike." The night guard said it so nervously it was adorable. Well I guess I should call him Mike now. We all looked towards Chica as she spoke. "Mike I made you some pizza it's pepperoni. I hope you like that kind of pizza." Chica said as she scooted the pizza box over to Mike. Then we watched as Mike smiled to all of us. "Thank you everybody I really appreciate the pizza and this party." We all smiled to him as we realized that he was a lot nicer than the last night guard.

-Mikes Pov-

I realized that they were all smiling at me. All I could do was smile back before I looked down at my watch and realized that it was four twenty. I still had an hour and fourth minutes left of my shift. I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of a chair being pushed back. I looked up to see Chica getting up and out of her chair. "I better go clean up the kitchen before it gets to late." As Chica said this Bonnie schooched his chair out making the same horrible sound. "I'll help you Chica." Bonnie said as he followed Chica out of the room. I saw Bonnie look back at Foxy and was that a wink I saw. Perhaps Bonnie and Foxy had a thing meaning he wouldn't be interested in me. Then I listened as Bonnie's metallic footsteps echoed through the room. I looked across the table to see Foxy gone. Where had he gone I wondered as I looked next to me to see Foxy sitting there smiling. I jumped as I saw him and Foxy just laughed at this. "F-Foxy please don't do that." Mike said blushing deeply. I watched as Foxy reached over towards the pizza box. Foxy opened the box and grabbed a peice of pizza. He pulled it up the cheese holding the pieces of pizza together Foxy quickly pulled the piece of pizza away from the others. He than held it out to me I took the piece and took a bite out of it. And oh my god it was the best piece of pizza I had ever had. After finishing the piece of pizza I had to ask the question. "Did Chica really make this?' Foxy didn't take long to respond. " Of course Mike it's suprsing isn't it." Foxy chuckled as he said this. I couldn't help but smile. I looked down at my wrist watch it was five am my shift was almost over. I don't know if this makes me crazy but I actually enjoyed hanging around the animtrotics. Even though they were kind of creepy. I also started to have feelings toward Foxy though I doubted that he actually liked me back. He had shown no signs of affection towards me after all. I was taken out of my thoughts by a rough pulling on my arm it felt like they were going to yank it off perhaps these animtrotics were evil. Then I realized it was just Foxy he ptobally didn't mean to yank my arm so hard but he was looking at my wrist watch. "What would this be Mike?" He asked I guess he hadn't really been exposed to this kind of stuff. "It's a wrist watch it's a smaller and lighter clock so I always know the time where ever I am." I watched as Foxy nodded seeming to get the idea. I looked at the wrist watch it was five fifty. Where had the time gone? "You better be getting back to Pirate's Cove it's ten minutes to opening time." Foxy nodded letting go of my arm I stood up as did Foxy.

I watched as Foxy covered the space in between us in one step. He had his arms out and he hugged me running his hand in my hair as his hook went up and down my back. He was about as tall as Bonnie he was maybe an inch shorter. I wrapped my arms back around Foxy though I didn't make any movements with my hands. We stood there for about a minute or so my face buried in Foxy's fur. After a minute Foxy let go of me and took a step back. Then with out a word Foxy left the room. I picked up the pizza box no point in wasting this perfectly good pizza. I then went back to my office setting the pizza box in my chair. Then grabbing my coat and put I put it on zipping it up. I looked at my watch it was six am. I grabbed the pizza box and walked down the hall towards the front door. I stopped and looked around seeing Bonnie, Freddy and Chica on the main stage. And I assumed that Foxy was in Pirates Cove. I walked out of the building. I stopped halfway across the sidewalk and turned around and looked at the sign. It read Freddy Fazbears Pizzarena with the face of Freddy at the top. "I'm going to like it here." I said out loud to myself. Then I started to head down the block to my car. I knew I'd love it here.

**I hoped you enjoyed the story. **

**Please favorite if you'd like another chapter.**

**Also please review or else Bonnie might just get you tonight.**

**Tell next time.**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	2. Gifts for friends

**Authors Notes: I am so excited about all the views and favorites and everything that I went right to work on night two. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last.**

**This chapter may contain lemon for all of you who have been waiting for.**

**I don't any charchters all credit goes to Scott Cawson and the rest of the Fnaf team.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Night Two: Gifts for friends

It was two am I sat in my chair I had brought gifts for Bonnie, Chica and of course Foxy they weren't the most expensive gifts but they weren't that cheap etheir. I checked the cameras Bonnie and Chica had been gone since twelve but I couldn't find them. I sighed looking through all of the cameras again. They were still no where to be seen I assumed they were in the kitchen. I flipped back to the main stage to see that Freddy was now gone. I flipped through the cameras to see that he was in the hallway. I shut the left door as that was the side that Freddy was at. I had an uneasy feeling about Freddy since he didn't come to the welcoming party. After about ten minutes I saw a note slipped under the very small crack at the bottom of the door. I got up from my chair, and walked over to the note picking it up. The writing wasn't very legible but it was just enough so I could read most of the note. The note read 'Dear Mike on behalf of me Freddy I would like to welcome you to my pizzarena. I don't mean to rush this but you've been breaking a rule. The rule is don't mess with my friends. Some how it seems you have reprogrammed them to be good. I'm warning you now that I will reset my friends...' The rest of the note looked like it was in scribbles. I opened the door back up and sat back down on my chair. I looked down at the note maybe this wasn't going to be easy. Perhaps this wasn't the best of jobs.

-Foxys Pov-

I walked into the young lads office to see him looking intently at a paper. He seemed pretty deep in thought ,but he also looked worried. Why was that? I decided not to worry about it but instead try to cheer up. "Hello lad." I said doing my best to smile. Mike looked up at me smiling. Then he stood up holding something out to me. It was dressed up all fancy with sparkling green paper. I took it into my hand looking to Mike for his approval. Mike just nooded at me. As soon as this gesture was done the sparkling green paper was all in a heap on the floor. What was left in my hand was an eye patch. I felt my jaw drop as I looked at it. I then removed the eye patch I had on replacing it with the new one. I ran over to Mike hugging him though I couldn't really feel him I knew he was there. I let go after a while, looking down to Mike. He was looking up to me smiling.

-Mike's Pov-

I couldn't resit and I hugged Foxy again. I could just imagine the look on his face as I buired my cheek into his fur. His fur was so soft despite the fact that it looked rough enough to cut you. I felt him wrap his arms back around me. His fingers running through my hair as his hook rubbed my back. I wish we could stand like this forever but then Foxy let go after a minute. Which was to soon for my liking. I looked up at him than rembered what I was going to ask Foxy. "Foxy would you happen to know where Bonnie and Chica are?" Foxy looked astonished about me asking the question out of the blue. "Well lad I believe they're in the kitchen." I nodded my head I wondered if Foxy would lead me to the kitchen."Foxy would you be able to lead me to the kitchen." I was still uneasy about the whole Freddy thing. Foxy smiled at me as he held out his hand. I put my hand in his bowing like it was a princess movie. Though Foxy didn't seem to get the gesture. I guess he hasn't seen any princess movies. Well he was an animtrotic after all. Perhaps I'll have to- his thoughts were cut off by a rough tugging on his arm. He would have to ask Foxy to be more careful next time. He wasn't able to tell Foxy because he started to run out of the room and down the hall. Threatening to rip my arm off if I didn't run with him. So that's what I did I wasn't able to keep up pace with Foxy but I was able to stay at a close enough distance to keep my arm. We ran into the main room and then we started yo head towards the party room. "W-why are we going this way Foxy?" His only answer to me was a wink back towards me. Wait were we going to? No we couldn't be? I mean I would love to but wasn't this going a bit to fast. When we were on the doorway to the party room I felt Foxy let go of my hand. Then he got behind me putting his hand over one of my eyes. Indicating that he wanted my eyes closed so I closed my eyes. I felt Foxy push his chest and stomach against my back. I felt him lower his muzzle so his mouth was near my left ear. "Just walk forward." I heard him whisper in my ear I think it might have been seductively. I felt him gently push on my back and in response I took a step forward. We did this tell I was pretty sure we were in the middle of the room. I felt his hand lift from my eye in response I opened my eyes. I saw Bonnie and Chica sitting at a long table they had several boxes of pizza maybe they were going to have some to. Then I relaized the smirk on Bonnie and Chica's face. I realized I must be blushing deeply. Foxy grabbed my hand leading me over to the table. I sat down in the chair across from Chica and Foxy sat down next to me. I saw Bonnie winked at me and I looked down at the table. Realizeing Bonnie wasn't that bad looking etheir. What brought me back to reality was Foxy wrapping his tail around me. I didn't even know he could do that. I looked Bonnie and Chica then I realized I forgot their gifts. "Oh shoot I have to go back to my office to grab-" I stopped mid sentence as Chica pushed a blue wrapped item and a pink wrapped item towards me. "We tried to figure out who's was who's but we can't actually read." Chica said as she sighed. "That's no problem." I said with a smile. I handed the blue present to Bonnie. "It says to the best bunny ever." Bonnie opened it as soon as I was done speaking. I swear the look on his face made him look like a kid on Christmas Day. Bonnie quickly took off his ragged , , fainted red bow tie and threw it off. Putting on the new he smiled then he noticed the gutiar pick with his face on it. And the childish look on his face was enough to make you want to awwww. "I-I don't know what to say Mike." Bonnie said I swear if he could cry he would be bursting out in tears. I just smiled to him as I handed Chica her present. "It says to the best pizza cook ever." Chica smiled as she heard it if you could see her face it would look like this was her present. Chica took her time opening it unlike the other two. When she got a peek at the present she ripped it open quickly. It was a plush pizza with legs and eyes a wide smile on it's face. "Oh thank you so much Mike. It will cheer up the main stage a lot between shows." I saw Foxy flinch at the mention of shows. I looked down at my watch it was five fifty five am. "You guys better be heading back to your places it's five minutes before opening time. The animtrotics casted worried glances at one another before getting up. " The pizza's for you Mike." Chica called behind her as she walked quickly beside Bonnie. I watched as foxy ran after them. After a minute I picked up the pizza boxes and went back to my office there I slipped into my coat. Then I headed down the hall to the front doors where I went through them without heatation. That Freddy thing slipping into my mind again. Maybe I should quit before I get killed.

**Please don't forgot to favorite if you'd like another chapter.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter didn't contain a lemon but we're getting there. Yay!**

**Please review or Bonnie may just be under your bed.**

**Tell next time**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	3. New Enemys

**Author Notes: *Crying tears of joy.* I can't believe my story has become this popular. I thought only one person would read it. I love you all! Thanks so much for all the support. I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest.**

**I should have mentioned that Foxy's jaw in this fanfic is just fine.**

**Warning: May contain lemon!**

**I don't own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawston and the Fnaf team.**

**Enjoy!**

Night Three: New Enemys

It was 1 am I just arrived for the night shift at Freddy's Pizzarena. When I walked in the doors I looked at the main stage only Bonnie was gone. Why wasn't Chica gone usually she was with Bonnie. I contained to ponder this as I walked down the hall to my office. I hadn't notice Bonnie standing in the office. I went over to my chair and sat down. I had forgotten my coat at home. So I was already dressed in my blue uniform. I picked up the tablet it felt so unfimlar in my hands. I looked at the main stage to see that Chica and Freddy were still on the stage. I supposed that was a good thing. I felt a hand on my left shoulder I looked over to see it was blue. "Hello Bonnie." I said ,right now I didn't feel like being cheerful. I hope Bonnie realized that I wasn't trying to be mean. I felt Bonnie move his hand off of my shoulder. "Foxy wanted you in Pirate's Cove." Bonnie said seeming a bit saddened. Well that is if they even had emotions. I listened as Bonnie's metallic foot steps echoed in the room then down the hall. I sighed taking my time to get out of my chair. I took one last look at the tablet all three animtrotics were there. I walked down the hall towards Pirates Cove. While I was walking I decided I'd have to do something nice for Bonnie. But what could I do? I'm pretty sure I ruined things between me and Bonnie. I looked at the main stage to see Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy there. I bet it was hard to stand still while you were still on free roam. I know I wouldn't be able to, anyway I faced the pirates cove curtain. It was purple with white stars all over it. Hmmm, you'd think they'd come up with something a bit more pitratey. If that's even a word or an accurate discrpeition personally I had no clue. "Um Foxy?" I said it softy, I really wasn't in the mood to make Freddy come after me. Foxy opened the curtain up with great speed, witch made a swooshing sound and it blew my hair back a bit.

He invited me inside with a gesture of his hook. He seemed in a quick rush as well, maybe he knew what was going on with Freddy. I hoped he din't I wouldn't want him to worry about me. I climbed onto the stage, and took a couple steps in. I heard the curtain swoosh again as Foxy closed it. It was really dark on the stage. I couldn't really see anything, but I felt something rest on my shoulder. I was pretty sure it was Foxy's hand. Well I hoped it was Foxy. After several minutes I'm eyes adjusted to the dim light, but all I could really make out was the dark shiloute of things. I turned my head to see Foxy's hand on my shoulder. I smiled, but yet it reminded me about what happened with Bonnie earlier.

I watched as Foxy moved in front of me. He brought his muzzle down was he going to kiss me? Foxy touched his nose to mine I guessed it was an affecton thing for foxes. So I blushed deeply assuming that's what it was. I felt him wrap his arms around me hugging me. Since I still wasn't able to see to much except the shioultes of things. He ran his hand through my hair like usual ,but instead with his hook he lifited up the back of my shirt a little. I shivered as his cold hook touched my bare back. I realized that if I kissed Foxy he wouldn't be able to kiss me back since he didn't have lips. I felt Foxy lift up my shirt half way I didn't try to stop him I realized that I wanted this ,maybe to much.

I heard what sounded like metical foot steps outside of the cove. Foxy instantly let me go. I schooed open the curtain a little just so I could peek out. I was tugged out by my arm I felt a surge of pain run through my arm. I fell forward but then I was caught. I looked up at their face to see that it was Chica. "C-Chica rember it's me Mike." I said frantically hoping she would put me down. I looked to the left to see Freddy holding a Golden Freddy head. I felt Chica tighten her grip on me. I looked up to see Chica had black eyes with small white dots. I felt another surge of pain shot through me. I blacked out to the sound of me screaming well I thought it was mine. The next thing I knew I opened my eyes to see one face above me Bonnie's. I groaned as I realized that we were in my office. I sat up groaning from a pain in my side. I looked around noticing Foxy standing in the corner of the room mumbling to himself. "I'm so sorry I swear it will never happen again." Bonnie said as he hugged me I blushed lightly feeling that Bonnie's fur was a lot softer than Foxy's. "We have to get going we hope to see you tommrow." Bonnie said with a smile, as he got up and left the room. Nodding to Foxy as he left. I watched as Foxy walked over to me and held out his hand. I put mine in his as he pulled me up softly. "I'm so sorry lad." He said to me as he let go of my hand. I kissed him on the cheek. I saw Foxy walk out of the room, smiling. I waited tell I couldn't hear Foxy's foot steps anymore. Then I went down the left hallway towards the front doors. I looked down at my watch 6 am ,great. I opened a door noticing that it was snowing out. I started to run down the side walk toward my car. Wincing in pain each time I took a stride. I don't now if I would be able to come back tommrow.

**More Author Notes: Im sorry that this chapter didnt contain lemon. Please dont hurt me. **

**Please favorite if youd like to see more chapters.**

**Also dont forget to review for those of you who dint I looked at camera 3F it looks like Bonnies behind you.**

**Lemon is coming soon so we all have that to look forward to.**

**Also pm me if you have a suggestion or if you just feel like it or if you just really want another chapter. I get lonley sometimes.**

**Until next time**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	4. Trusted Friends

**'m happy to introduce another chapter I appreciate most of the reviews. And I'm so happy so many people enjoy my story.**

**Warning: Most likely contains lemon. Also a few animtrotics are refured to as little shits. **

**I do not own any chacthers all credit goes to Scott Cawson and the Fnaf team.**

**Please enjoy!**

Night Four: Trusted Friends

I can't believe I came back , after all that happend yesterday. I think I could officaly label myself as crazy. Don't ask me why I came back I have no clue. Ugh, it's like I'm talking to another person. I sighed taking a deep breath then letting it out. I heard the clock in the middle of the town. I heard it start to chime, I looked at my watch 12 am the most dreaded time in my life. I entered my place of work and looked at the main stage to see all three animtrotics gone. That wasn't a good thing, had Freddy gotten Bonnie to? I hoped not, this sounds crazy I know. But I loved that bunny, like a brother of course. I only liked Foxy in "that way" as most people would put it now days. Wait, what was I doing wasting time? There were at the least two killer animtrotics coming after me. I looked down the hallway to see no one. So I cautionly started to go down the hall. After a minute or so I swear I felt something on my shoulder. I took off down the hallway I certainly wasn't the fastest of runners. Before entering the office I looked through the window to see Bonnie sitting in my chair. His eyes looked normal so he probably wasn't going to try to stuff me in a suit. Yet, I entered the room with great caution.

Bonnie smiled to me as I walked into the room. I saw that he had the tablet in his hands. Had he been watching for Freddy and Chica. Before I could ask him this he said something that surprised me greatly. "Come sit on my lap Mike. I know that you are afraid of us when we pop in the windows. I can help you to at least shut the doors." Bonnie then smiled to me I decided it was for the greater good. I sat down on Bonnie's lap and he handed me the tablet. I felt him wrap his arms around my stomach area. He then rested his head on my shoulder I couldn't help but blush lightly. I looked through all the cameras to see Chica and Freddy standing near the stage. It looked like they were trying to plan something out. I then flipped the camera to Pirates Cove to see Foxy gone. Was he coming to my office I wondered. I hoped Freddy hadn't got to Foxy.I listened as I heard metalic footsteps run down the hall. I felt Bonnie shift under me. "It's just Foxy, calm down Bonnie."

I smiled to Foxy as he entered but he didn't seem to be paying attention to me. He nodded to Bonnie before making his way over to us. He stood in front of us and leaned his head down. Foxy touched his nose to mine. I swore I heard a purr coming from his voice box. He stood there for a while just like this. My best guess it was about five minutes before he got down on he knees. I doubt Foxy was going to do what I thought he was going to. Yet, he proved me wrong. He started to pull down my pants. It took a while but he finally managed to get them off. Foxy left me in just my pure white boxers. I blushed as Foxy began to move his hand on my leg. I was blushing so much right now I'm pretty sure it was as red as Rulphou's nose. Lucky Foxy hadn't noticed the very small bruise sticking out from under my shirt. I had gotten it yesterday from Freddy and Chica those little shits. I swear if I could I would- My thoughts were inturpted as I felt cold air hit my member. I never noticed Foxy pulling down my boxers. I looked down to see that Foxy had not taken off my boxers. Instead he had literally ripped them ocum. They laied in a heap next to him. I looked down at Foxy to see that he had wrapped his hand around my member. Beginning to pump the full five inches I had. I laied my head back on Bonnie's chest I looked up at his face to see him watching Foxy "work" on me. I guess I was glad to see Bonnie enjoying it. I looked back down at Foxy to see that he was going at a faster pace. I allowed a quiet moan to escape from my mouth, I didn't want Foxy or Chica to hear. I noticed that my tip started to soon leak pre cum and I watched as Foxy licked it off of my member and he swallowed it. I hope it wouldn't mess with his wiring or his voice box. I shivered at the feeling of Foxy's tounge on my shaft. He was pumping on my upper shaft as he licked my lower shaft. A louder than I would like moan escaped from in between my lips. I watched as foxy took his hand away setting it on one of my knees as his hook settled on my other knee. I watched as Foxy took my tip into his mouth, swerling his tounge around my tip. "F-Foxy." I can't believe I just moaned his name. I felt him take more of my member in his mouth. I'd say he had about three inches in his mouth. I felt myself coming to a climax. I couldn't believe I was almost ready to cum all ready. I swear it felt like my eyes roll back in my head. "F-Foxy." That was all I could manage to say before I relased my load into his mouth. I watched as Foxy swallowed all of my cum. Before taking my member out of his mouth. I hadn't realized tell now that I was panting. I saw Foxy smile up to me and nodded to Bonnie.

Then Bonnie let go of me, I quckily got up. I put my pants as fast as I could. I can't believe my first time cumming was with an animtrotic I felt so filthy. Yet, I realized I had loved it. I felt somebody hug me from behind. I looked down to see that it was Foxy's hand and hook. "Thanks Foxy." I said, smiling even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Anything for you Mikey." He responded with a smile well at least I hoped he did. He just called me Mikey perhaps it was a new nick name. We stood there for a while I heard Bonnie's footsteps as he left. I looked at my watch five thirty. "I better be going Foxy." I said as I felt him let go of me. We stood there tell I heard Foxy's running footsteps. I ran down the left hallway I had to go to the bathroom. After a few minutes I was washing my hands in the sink. I looked up in the mirror to see Chica next to me with her black eyes. The one white dot in each eye staring back at me in the mirror. "Fuck." Was the only thing I could say as there was a tough tug on my arm. I screamed as Chica pulled my arm out of it's socket. I hadn't seen Freddy maybe he was going to go get the suit. I tried to scream again as Chica grabbed onto my other arm, but she had covered my mouth. I felt another surge of pain in my other arm. As she pulled that one out of the socket. I passed out from all the pain I hope they put me in the suit when I was blacked out. Knowing Freddy he'd wait tell I woke up.

I don't know how long I was knocked out but when I awoke Bonnie was standing over me. He smiled down at me. His eyes were normal so I guessed I was all right. I realized we were still in the bathroom. Ewww I had been laying on the bathroom floor that is just gross. Bonnie held out his hand I realized that someone had popped my arms back inside of their sockets. It was probably Bonnie who had did it. I put my hand in his and he pulled me up. It hurt really bad to be yanked up so hard, but I didn't complain. I threw my arms around Bonnie. " Thanks Bon Bon." I smiled as I looked at my watch it was five fifty seven am. Before I could say anything else Bonnie was gone. I rushed to the front doors. I never wanted to come back. Yet, I knew I would. I was always drawen back by some force. Maybe it was Freddys' strong will that brought me back. I just knew I wouldn't last very long here. I heard the clock in the middle of town start to chime. I opened the door and headed back to my car.

**I'm sorry if your favorite charcther was refired to as a shit. Please don't kill me. **

**Please faviorte and follow the story.**

**Also please review or else facless Bon Bon is going to get you from Fnaf 2. If you did review a cute female Bon Bon will cuddle with you tonight.**

**I refuse to give any of the animtrotics members it's just weird.**

**Until next time**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	5. The fight that changes everything

**Happy New Years to all of you. I hope you have a great year and that your resolutions come true. There will be no more lemon in this story. Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry for this chapter being so short I ran out of ideas.**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawson and the Fnaf team.**

**Please enjoy!**

Night Five: A fight changes everything

I was sitting in my office, I had been checking the cameras all night no one moved but Bonnie and Foxy. I looked down at my watch 3 am. My shift was almost over and I finally got my pay check today. I knew it wouldn't be much, but it would be money that I needed. Perhaps I would get promoted to day shift. That would be nice I thought to myself. I smiled at the thought. I'd have to ask my boss to promote me. I heard metalic footsteps coming down the left hall. I looked at the camera on the tablet. It was just Foxy I let out a sigh of relief. I stood up, setting the tablet down on the desk. I opened my arms wanting to hug Foxy. Then something grabbed me from behind. It quickly pulled me out out of the room before Foxy could get there. It contuined to drag me down the hall and into the bathroom.

I finally got a good look at the figure to see that it was Bonnie. "Thank goodness I got to you before Foxy did. You can't trust him, he's trying to trick you." Bonnie said a hint of worry in his eyes. "I don't see what your trying to do Bonnie but I trust Foxy . I think your just jealous that Foxy got me instead of you. So just go and leave me alone!" I yelled at Bonnie I couldn't help it Bonnie was just jealous. I watched as Bonnie's ears went down I had hurt him bad. Good, he'd leave me alone now. I saw him open his mouth about to say something then he ovbusily thought better of it. I watched as he ran out of the room. If he could cry I bet he would be. As Bonnie's foot steps faded they were replaced by new ones. I smiled as Foxy walked into the bathroom. I hugged him feeling his soft fur. This is my Foxy my only love. I felt him hug back see he wasn't evil. Bonnie was just jealous thats all.

-Freddy's Pov-

Me and Chica were standing in front of the Main stage. We had heard the argument Bonnie and Mike had it was time to bring Bonnie back into the group. I watched as Bonnie walked into the room. I could tell he was upset real upset , perfect. I got up and walked over to Bonnie I was only about five foot nine. So, I was shorter than he was. "I don't want to deal with your shit Freddy." Bonnie said maybe he had figured out my intention. I had to try this is probaly the last shot I'd get. "I'm so sorry Bonnie that Mike hurt you. You are way better for Mike than Foxy is." I saw Bonnie nod and close his eyes. Good, I was getting to him. "If you join us you can get Mike. We'll help you get Foxy out of the way." Bonnie's ears went up and he tilted his head down. Then Bonnie opened his eyes they were black with a white dot in the middle , perfect.

I lead Bonnie by the hand over to one of the party tables in the main room. I sat him down next to Chica then I sat across from him. In the middle there was a piece of paper that I had snaged out of the office before Mike noticed. It indicated that he had to do three more nights. Before he was promoted to day shift. Lucky Mike, but he wasn't going to get that job I was going to make sure of that.

-Mike's Pov-

Foxy had finshed pleasing me about half an hour ago. I still hadn't gotten use to the feeling of Foxy's tounge. And I don't think I ever will and that was perfectly fine with me. I was sitting in my chair in the office I had found my check on the floor, but I found nothing about me being promoted which was a shame. I looked at my watch five fifty five am. Freddy and Chica hadn't come for me yet so that was a good thing. I checked on the tablet to see them all standing on the stage. Good, I could go home early. I'd have to come in later today to ask my boss for that promotion. Maybe I wouldn't have to come back tonight. Wouldn't that be nice I thought to myself. As I walked down the hall and left the bulding ,without looking back.

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Faceless Bon Bons New Year resolution is to get a hundered people who haven't reviewed. Don't be one of those people. I'm planning on doing a Sonic and a Warriors cats story with my own charcthers and several Fnaf ones. Please pm your vote for which story you'd like to see next. If it's a Fnaf one please tell me the copule or charcthers you'd like to see.**

**Tell next time**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	6. Mike's Big Change

**Welcome back to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. This is night six. I'm surprised you've lasted this long. **

**In advance I'd like to apologize for the short chapter. I have enjoyed all the good reviews. I have decided to write another Fnaf story this one will be in Fnaf 2. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawson and the Fnaf team.**

Night six: Mike's Big Change

I had came in earlier today and found out that I only had to complete two more nights. Including today, I sat down in my chair. I picked up the tablet seeing Freddy and Chica, standing up on the stage. Bonnie was gone, good I hoped I would be able to patch up things with him. I heard footsteps coming down the left hall. It was probably Bonnie I thought to myself as I smiled. I stood up, walking over to the left door. I pressed the light to see Bonnie standing there in the hall. I hugged him not noticing his black eyes. I blushed lightly as Bonnie hugged me back. I heard Bonnie mumble something all I made out was "run" and "sorry". I swear I heard Bonnie sniffle before he let go of me.

I heard his footsteps as he backed up. Yanking my arm and making me fall to the floor. I heard him quickly enter the office and grab me by one of my ankles. He started to drag me out of the office and down the right hall. I could have kicked him with my other leg but I didn't this was still Bonnie. I heard voices as we got closer to the main room. I heard laughing and then Bonnie stopped dragging me. I was about to look at the main room before something was tied over my eyes. I was then dragged farther into the room. I heard a female laugh it must be Chica. I felt myself being lifted up and then I was sat in a chair.

I felt my arms being tied to the chair. Then it was my legs I felt someone untie the blind fold and it dropped down on my lap. It took a little bit for my eyes to adjust to the light. Once they did I looked around, noticing Bonnie in front of me, Freddy was to my right and Chica was to my left. Where was Foxy? Had they done something to him? I realized that the three animtrotics were chanting the same word over and over. " Mark." They chanted, who was Mark? I looked next to Freddy to see a jet black cat head. With three long black whiskers that were each about three inches long. They were going to stuff me into that. Ugh, I had just been promoted to.

I heard a voice and watched as Foxy walked into the dim lit area. "F-Foxy." I cried out in relief he was here to save me! "I thought I told you guys to wait for me." Foxy groweled at Freddy. I watched as Freddy cringed under Foxy's gaze. Foxy wasn't here to save me? He was here to help them shove me in a suit! I'm guessing I had a surprised look on my face ,because Foxy grinned at me. "Surprising isn't it?" Foxy said to me as he picked up the cat head that was next to Freddy. "Heh the boss will be happy to have a new one." Foxy said I'm guessing ihe was saying it to himself. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Why had he betrayed me? I thought he loved me! I felt warm tears run down my face. I heard laughing and I looked up to see it was Foxy. He was standing right infront of me. I looked up and I could see inside the cat head. I could make out the exo skelton which was black. "I'll see you later Mark." Foxy said to me as he grinned. I relaized that he was lowering the cat head.

It was maybe a minute before I felt something press agasint my head. It was probably the exo skelton I thought to myself. I felt a rough pain on my head as Foxy forced it onto my head. I felt warm blood seep down the sides of my head. I opened my mouth to scream as I felt a pain that made my whole body shake. I screamed as it felt like the exo skelton was pushing agasint my skull. I heard something crack as an intense pain shook my body. Then everything went black and the pain was gone.

I opened my eyes , was I dead?

The end!?

**If I get eleven reviews asking to make a squeal I will. I will post a chapter for my new story on Saturday. Or the squeal to this if I get that many reviews by then. I hoped you enjoyed the story.**

**Tell next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	7. Welcome Mark

**The world is running out of chocolate! Anyway it's blizzard weather here so I finished this chapter early. So here you guys go ,we'll see if your questions are answered. I hope at least one is. I was to lazy to create another story so think of this as the start of the so squeal I promised.**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawson and the Fnaf team.**

**Please enjoy!**

Night 1B: Welcome Mark!

I noticed that the room was dimmly lit. In front of me was a white rounded face. It had two black eyes that were in a diamond shape. Under it's eyes were purple streaks that looked like tears and on it's cheeks was faded pink blush. It also had a black smile about two inches from the bottom of the mouth. It looked like it was smiling. I started panicking after taking in the things face. I went to lash out at it but then I realized I couldn't feel or move my body. "It's good to know that I was able to bring you back. Foxy messed you up pretty bad, just calm down. I'll wake you back at 12 am I heard they all ready found a new guard." The thing said in a demonic voice. It's mouth not moving, some how it calmed me down. I officially branded myself as insane. I decided it would be useless to ponder this so I just closed my eyes and everything went black.

I don't know how long later it was tell I opened my eyes again. I was in the same dim room ,but I could feel a tingle through my body. I didn't try to move yet, because I noticed something in front of me. It's eyes glowed in the dark, illuminating it's face. It had crimson fur, and a light brown muzzle. I realized it was Foxy and I just wanted to smack him for all he put me through.

I looked into his eyes and I calmed down, looking at him. His fur looked so soft, I bet it was. All I could see was the fox's face. I wondered what his name was, I was surprised when the fox held out a hand to me. I put my hand in his and he helped me up. I was wobbly on my legs, but I was able to stand up straight. "I'm Foxy and welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzarena. You must be the new animtrotic Mark, right?" I nodded that must be me after all I was here. "Great, it's nice to have a new member of the gang." I realized Foxy hadn't let go of my hand and he lead me out of the room. Our metal footsteps echoing with each step.

Foxy lead me across the room and opened a door that made a loud swooshing sound and blew my whiskers back. Foxy let go of my hand it looked like so he could hold the door open. I walked through the door way. This room was lighted better than the one that I was just in. I saw that there were tons of tables all covered in white plastic table clothes. There were party hats on the middle of the tables. They looked gray in the light. Then I noticed at the table closest to me there sat a bunny, bear, and a chicken. Foxy walked over to the table where they sat. I followed next to him and the three animtrotics looked up at me. I looked down embarrassed by their gazes.

Foxy pulled out a chair for me and I smiled to him. Then I sat down and looked at the three animtrotics. Two of them were smiling while the other the bunny avoided looking at me. Maybe he didn't like me at least everybody else did. The chicken was the first to talk. "Hello Mark I'm Chica. This is Freddy and Bonnie." She gestured her wing to each animtrotic in turn. Freddy waved at me a smile plastered on his face. I looked at Bonnie who was looking down at the table. "I'm so happy that I'm here. I thought I wouldn't have been accepted here." I said my voice deep and robotic. Freddy laughed I guessed that was a pretty funny idea. "Mark we only have one rule and one goal. The rule is you must be back in the backstage at six. The goal is to get into the night guards office and kill him." Freddy said his eyes going black at the mention of killing. It wasn't scary it was actually really cool. I nodded to Freddy and smiled.

I heard a chair scrape agasint the tile floor and looked over to see Foxy getting up out of the chair. "It's all ready three am. We better get going if we're going to get the new night guard." I saw Bonnie and Chica nod, more scraping as they got up. The three animtrotics foot steps echoed in the hall as they left. I looked towards Bonnie's seat. He was looking up at me, angrily. What had I done to Bonnie. "Mike?" Bonnie asked me as he stared at my face. Who's Mike?

**Just to make it clear so people don't ask Mike lost his memory and is now Mark. I'm sorry this chapter was short. Next chapter will be at least a thousand words. Feel free to suggest ideas. I thought the chocolate thing was important for anybody who loves chocolate.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	8. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**A\n: I was far from my goal so you guys will get another chapter this week. I have no idea what to say I'll think of something by the end of this story. Please enjoy! **

**I don't own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawthon.**

Night 1b part 2: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Bonnie look astonished when I just stared at him blankly. "Oh god.." The lavender bunny whispered as he looked down at the table. Why was Bonnie acting so werid? And I'd have to ask Freddy who this Mike was. I looked up at the clock, 5:30 am. I heard a low growl as Freddy walked over to the table, with Chica following behind him. "Foxy got to the night guard again just like he did with Mike." By the way Freddy said it he must have truly hated this Mike. Bonnie looked up at Freddy with pure hatred in his eyes. Why was Bonnie so upset about this Mike?

"Oh calm down Bonnie." Freddy growled at the bunny, as he clenched his right fist. He looked about ready to sock Bonnie in the jaw. Had Bonnie had a thing for Mike? Freddy and Bonnie glared at each other leaving me and Chica to watch awkwardly. After about five minutes I decided to ask Freddy the question. "Who was Mike?" I asked as I looked at Freddy. The brown bear turned his head, and just stared at me. I watched as Freddy whispered something to Chica. The yellow chicken nodded looking just as astonished as Freddy.

I heard a growl come from behind me. So, it must have been Bonnie. I heard a chair fall and I looked towards the sound and Bonnie was standing up. His hands were balled into fist as he hit the table cracking it in half. "I told you we shouldn't have left him with Foxy. Now he's gone, how could you Freddy. I thought I could trust you with him. You said that you'd get Foxy away, but then you took him away from me!" Bonnie yelled as he pointed a finger at me as he said the last part. I'm pretty sure Bonnie would be crying if he could.

I looked at Freddy who looked astonished by the sudden out burst from the bunny. I was stunned so I couldn't move as Freddy came hurtling at the lavender bunny. Bonnie was much quicker than the bear and was barley able to avoid the attack. Freddy crashed into the table behind Bonnie. The table giving out under Freddy's weight. Party hats were scattered all over the floor ,and they covered Freddy. I heard Bonnie chuckle at the sight of his boss. Freddy quickly got up clenching his hands again. "I don't mean to break up the fight but it's almost six." Chica said rather calmly. Bonnie and Freddy just stood there glaring at each other. Freddy sighed as he straightened up, fixing his crooked bow tie. Then he bent over and grabbed his top hat , putting it back on. " This isn't over Bunny." Freddy growled at Bonnie as he headed to the main stage.

Bonnie just stood there for a minute before coming over to me. "Come on Mark, follow me." Bonnie said as he started at a rapid pace across the room. I quickly got up and had to do a jog to catch up to him. It was hard to see the lavender bunny agasint the black back ground of the dark room. I was able to slip past him and walked back to my cornor. I sat down and watched as Bonnie walked over to me. The bunny got on his knees and hugged me as he sighed. "I'm sorry Mike I promise I'll get you back." I felt a surge of relief through me but why? Bonnie let go of me and stood up. Quickly rushing out of the room I closed my eyes. My last question to myself was, did I have something to do with Mike? Then I shut down , my world going black.

**Oh I rember now if you have a concern or something that doesn't do with the story please pm me about it. Please check out my new story Bonnie's Secret. ****Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. **

**Tell next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	9. Chica stop

**Here is your guys other chapter so there's a thousand words. There is a part that says broken wires I'd like to clear this up it means like a broken heart. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawthon.**

Night twoB: Chica stop

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I noticed was I couldn't feel my body. In my mind I was panicking. "I'm sorry Mark but Freddy told me not to plug you in. You should be able to move tommrow." I realized I had not noticed the lavender bunny in the dark. I listened to his footsteps as he walked across the room. Then the slamming of the heavy door. I looked around the room, what was I to do.

-Chica's Pov-

Me and Freddy were sitting at a table, next to the one Bonnie broke yesterday. I watched as Bonnie briskily walked over to us. "Freddy what do you want now?" Bonnie barked at Freddy as he stopped next to me. Freddy looked up at the lavender bunny, grinning. Bonnie laied his ears back as he looked down at the table. "Chica why don't you tell our friend Bonnie what we did." I looked at the table I felt Bonnie's gaze burn into my back. "We smashed your gutair." I said with a sigh. I never wanted to, in fact I didn't. Freddy had threaten to destroy my cupcake if I didn't lay claim to doing it.

I heard Bonnie growl and I looked up. Just in time to see Bonnie launch himself at the bear. Sadly the bear wasn't fast enough to move out of the way. I watched as Freddy fell back in his chair with Bonnie on top of him. I heard growls I assumed they were going to break each other I got up and ran around to the other side of the table. I wrapped my wings around Bonnie and hauled him off of our boss. I helped Freddy up and handed him his top hat. I was suprised as he sat it on the table. I turned so I was standing in front of Freddy my back to the bear. I listened as Freddy growled as Bonnie got up. "Move Chica this is something for us to handle." Freddy said from behind me and I watched as Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Bonnie I know you hate Freddy for what he did to Mike but we can't take it back. What you need to worry about now is your family. I know your wires are broken but please get over Mike. Come back to your real family Mark's a part of it now." I said hoping it would at least calm the lavender bunny down. Yet, it seemed to make Bonnie mader because he clenched his fist. "Mark is not Mike! I want my Mike back!" Bonnie spread out his right hand and quickly leaned forward. Striking me on my cheek, I heard a surprised gasp come from Freddy behind me. "Bonnie how dare you hit Chica." I heard Freddy growl. I just looked at Bonnie ,he hit me. I must have made him really mad. "It's not our fault that Mike's gone it's Foxy's go talk to him." Bonnie looked surprised by my sudden suggestion but he nodded.

-Bonnie's Pov-

I turned my back to Chica and Freddy and briskily walked across the room. I could feel their gazes burn into my fur. I knew Foxy would be in the cove he hadn't came out since turning Mike to Mark. I stopped in front of the stage. I took a deep breath before even thinking of moving again. I opened up the curtians and was met by something launched at me. It's jaw opened showing it's razor sharp teeth, and it's hook held out in front of it. Foxy!

**Im starting to lose inspiration for writing this story and my other one. Please favorite, follow and review. Also please feel free to pm me suggestions or if you just want to talk or role play. Also please check out my other story Bonnie's Secret. **

**Tell next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	10. Going to the Boss

I** finally finished this chapter. It took forever to stick to the story line I had in mind. Anyway the end ramble in bold is important if you don't read it you'll miss out on a chance of a life time.**

**Please enjoy!**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawthon.**

Night 2b part 2: Going to the boss

Foxy crashed right into me. His weight knocking me onto my back. Foxy was growling at me his hook pressed agasint my neck. In this position Foxy could tear my voice box out. Then I would be put out of order I know they would just replace me with Mark. Wait, I came over here to ask about Mark!

"Foxy calm down I'm not going to hurt you." I said trying to calm him so he didn't have an advantage of killing me. Plus, what I was going to say might push him over the edge.

"Just tell me what you want bunny." Foxy growled as he pressed the tip of his hook into my fur.

If this was my ending, I don't think I'd ever forgive myself. I sighed , good bye pizzarena we had a nice run together. I swear if I was a human I'd have tears welling up in my eyes. Then surely Foxy would have ripped my voice box out. "I want you to bring back my Mike."

At the metion of his name the crismion foxes voice box started to make a deep rumbling sound. A growl, surely I was done for now. "He was and will always be my Mike." At saying the last three words his voice turned denomic.

I guess there was no point in arguing with him. After all he had tried to protect Mike and all I did was destroy him...did I really ever like Mike? Did I just make it up that I loved him so I didn't feel lonely? All of these question kept me occupied as I tried to find answers for them. Then I realized I had made it up, I had never liked Mike I was just lonely. I focused back on Foxy. I looked into his eyes there I saw that he was , satisfied? This was all a trick! I did love Mike I always had I needed to get him back! "Foxy I said bring Mike back." I yelled at him, I would have striked at him but he would have got me. Why hadn't he broke me yet.

I watched Foxy take his hook away, before getting off of me. He looked over towards theain stage where I guessed Chica and Freddy were standing. I watched as Foxy looked down at me, holding his hand out. I was a bit reluctlent but after a few minutes I put my hand in his. Foxy closed his hand around mine and hauled me up. Foxy let go of my hand looking down. "I've never loved Mike I just kept him for myself. When I got bored of him I ordered Freddy to destroy him. I never knew it would have such a big effect on you. I erased his memory because I didn't know the puppet would come get him. There's no way to bring him back..."

I stared at the fox. Did I hear him right? He can't bring Mike back? My Mike, my love! Now I was angry. I lashed out at the fox but he stepped back. I'd have to go to the real boss thinking of him just made me shudder. It was time to go and see the puppet. He may have brought me back but that made my life a living hell. Maybe if I made him mad enough he'd just take this life away. I turned my back to Foxy and walking across the room towards the back stage. I heard metalic foot steps as someone came running up from the side. I didn't look I just contuined on. I stopped three feet away from the back door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see the hand was brown, it was Freddy.

"Listen Bonnie I don't think you should wake up Mark. He doesn't need to be dragged into this." Freddy whispered in my left ear. It was adorable how Freddy thought I was just going to bother Mark.

"Don't worry Freddy I'm not going to bother Mark. I am going to talk to the boss!" I said the last sentence loudly on purpose. I heared three astonished sounds come from the others. That's right I was putting my life on the line for Mike. I slipped into the back stage while everyone was distracted. I looked at Mark and saw that he had shut down. I walked back behind the exo skelton ,and saw that there was a pile of black ashes. I looked around the room, then back at the ashes. I hope to see you again pizzarena. I touched the ashes and I shut down. When I opened my eyes a white face with sideways black diamond eyes and faded blush on it's cheeks. Purple tears running down the face. "Hello boss."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyway, my birthday is coming around soon so I thought I could throw a Fnaf party and fan fiction. So I am writing five Fnaf fanfictions on a five day count down to my birthday. You can request a Fnaf couple it can be a lemon or short story. You have to say which story is your favorite out of the three. Its first come first severed post it in the reviews or pm me your request. Canceled. **

**Tell next time! **

**~Cindy Foxies**


	11. The Price

**Ugh, I feel so bad not having updated this story for so long. I'm sorry the chapters so short I've been busy, busy, and more busy. I realized that this really isn't a Mike and Foxy thing anymore I'm sorry about that. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not any characters all credit goes to Scott Cawthon.**

Night 2b part 3: The Price

The boss just nodded his head. Staring at me with those black lifeless eyes I remember when he use to be an actual animtrotic. The only one that would go near him was Mangle ,personally I was terrified of him. Even now when he stood in front of me I had to look up to him. I had to ask about Mike but I was to terrified to move. As if reading my mind the thing spoke its mouth not opening. "Your here about Mike aren't you?"

I had learned not to be surprised by the bosses ability's. I nodded and then the boss laughed. Oh no that was never good. I heard music and realized quickly it was the music that played from the music box that kept him calm. The room around us changed until we were in the game room. I shivered this was to much he was trying to scare me. His laughing died down. "Oh my dear Bonnie bringing Mike back isn't cheap."

Cheap what did he mean? I looked around in surprise as the toy animtrotics that got scraped appeared around me. There was Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, they all had the same lifeless eyes as the boss did. I looked up to see Mangle hanging above me from the ceiling. Her broken voice box spurting out robotic noises that sounded like static. Her jaw was wide open like she was ready to bite my head off in one gulp. I looked back at the boss he had grown two times his regular size, this was his room. He must have unlimited powers here maybe that's why the toy animtrotics were so scared. All the other animtrotics had disappeared except the boss and Mangle. Their black eyes rested on me, glinting with murder. "Now Bonnie in order to get Mike back."

The boss paused as he looked at Mangle then they both nodded. The boss turned to look back at me. Mangle's voice started to spew out higher pitched static as she closed her mouth. It was obvious she had no control over it, but maybe she did. As the boss was about to speak again Mangle's static went from high to low and high to low for a few minutes like a laugh. Then when the boss gave her what I can only assume as a death glare, her static returned to normal. "If you want Mike back, your going to have give up the feeling of love."

Hearing the boss made me feel like I was being knocked over by Freddy, ugh that fat bear. I laid my ears back as I looked down at my feet. Twiddling my thumbs nervously, could I really do it? Give up my love to Mike to get him back from the crew. Wait, that wouldn't just go for Mike that'd go for my family. I heard a demotic voice in the back of my head telling me yes, yes, for your family. It was probably just the boss trying to see me do it. I looked back up at the two scrapped animtrotics their black eyes starting at me,it felt like into my exo skeleton. I looked down at my hands, still messing with my thumbs. I stood there for a few minutes just looking down. The boss seemed to become impatient for this next sentence was really quick and to the point. "Well, what do you say bunny?"

I thought for a few minutes arguing with myself in my head. I felt like a crazy person like Vicente. I had to do it, for my family. I was dertimened to help my family even it was at my own expense. I looked up at the puppet clenching my hands. "Yes." The astonished look on the bosses face was enough payment for what I was about to go through.

**Okay first I'm going to answer a question that's probably been bugging you guys a lot, and that is what is Mark and what does he look like. Mark is a black cat that I originally designed just for fun in more detail though. He was built for going into a party room. He was never complete and he has one eye missing, he also has two inch long claws he was suppose to be a warrior of sorts. His right paw was originally white but is now a dark red color from dried up blood on his fur. I'm sorry about canceling my birthday thing but I deiced to save it for next year so expect that then. Also I don't see how this went from a simple Foxy x Mike story to this but I hope you guys are enjoying it I really enjoy writing these. Just seeing all your comments and all the favorites and follows this gets, ah it reminds me why I like to write or type for that matter. Also I want to see if people actually read this if you review for this chapter please do #UnicornFluffyCake at the end if you do that without an actual comment to go along with it you'll be delaying the next chapter to the story. Anyway, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Also please vote on the poll on my profile page for the next copule you'd like to see. Next chapter is also likely to be this story's last sadly.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	12. Mikes Back?

**Its been forever since I updated this story I decided to get it done so here it is. I won't ramble much but down below in the a/n will be important info and oopportunityes for thus story.**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawthon.**

I looked up at the boss and Mangle I stood there for the longest time tell finally the boss lunged at me. Before he could hit me I was taken some where else. I looked around the room I was in the backroom where I had been sitting next to the ashes. Someone was shaking me I looked up to see Freddy standing over me, looking desperate. ¨Bonnie come on wake up.¨ The bear said as he continued to shake me.

¨Freddy stop it.¨ I said as I shoved the bear a few inches back. Freddy blinked they barreled towards me and gave me one of his famous big old bear hugs he let go and hurried to the other side of the room, into the shadows. I sighed as I hauled myself up and walked the way Freddy had gone. I heard the familiar creak of the metal door as Freddy flung it open. I slipped past him and walked into the main dining room Chica was already up on the stage, I looked at the clock...three minutes to six. I walked over to the stage and climbed onto it. I didn't know if it had work if I would have Mike back tomorrow but I sure hoped I would. I thought as I picked up my guitar and stood in my spot, ready for another day of work.

*The next night.*

I was awoken by a loud scream coming from what sounded like Chica. I opened my eyes as I looked around the room, no one was there. Hmm, I took off my guitar and set it down next to me on the stage. The scream came again and I identified the sound as coming from the backroom.I quickly rushed across the main dining room. I flung open the metal door and quickly poked my head in side. I saw Chica standing over a hump of black fur and metal, oh Mark must have just scared her. After all he hadnt been in service for a night so I'm guessing his voice box needed a bit of time to get back to normal. I let the door shut as I walked over to the chicken. Setting my hands on her shoulders and smiling. "Calm down Chica it's just Mark, you know that."

Chica looked back at me and just shook her head from side to side. She was shaking as if she had seen Golden Freddy, ha that was ridiculous. Wait does this mean that...No it couldn't be..."Mike?"

The black furred cat flicked his ear in response of hearing his name. He looked up at me his metal eyes whirling as he tried to see who it was. Then the cat smiled and waved his hand in greeting. I couldn't help myself I flung myself at the cat, but was met with his claws. I reared back as his claws tore though my suit head. I was lucky I didn't have to feel physical pain that would have been to much. I straightened up and stood beside Chica the damage must not be that bad if I was able to still see.

I watched as the black cat stood up his smile turned into a grin. He turned his attention towards me and Chica. His eyes were like the Marionette's black and menacing. Then they returned to normal as the cat started laughing pointing one of his two inch claws at us. He stood there and laughed this went on and on and on some more for a few minutes. Then finally he put his paw down to his side and flicked his tail. "Do you remember who I am?"

The voice I recognized it was the Marionette's he had tricked me. I laid my ears back at the realization of what I had done I had brought back that cursed puppet ,and there was no music box to calm him down. The black cat's face changed to the puppets for a few seconds before returning back. "I should thank you Bonnie for bringing me and my dearest friend back."

The cat said as he motioned to Chica who was now smiling. Her form changed for a second to that terrifying tangled up fox animtrotic. I backed away from the two animtrotics. They both turned towards me with they're menacing black eyes rested on me. I was backed against the wall but they had me cornered. I looked around the room terrified to see that the exo-skeleton was gone out of the room. I opened my mouth but was cut off as the cat lunged towards me and pulled my voice box out. "You won't be needing this."

The cat said as he carelessly threw it over his shoulder and it landed with a crashing sound. The imposture Chica and Mark looked at each other then nodded before turning back to me. They both jumped at me and suddenly I felt like all of my wires were being ripped out of me, I was able to feel physical pain? I thought to myself as I suddenly shut down, for good I suppose.

I was surprised when I was met with an image of the main dining room. I couldn't possibly still be in working condition after that, could I? I saw Chica and Freddy talking with Foxy, they all looked scared. Foxy was the one who was shaking the most, that couldn't be good he was a fearless pirate. As quietly as I could I removed my guitar from my shoulder, setting it down beside me. I carefully made my way to the side of stage, not wanting to scare the three animtrotics anymore. I walked towards them, I had to know what was going on. As I got closer I realized that I had missed Mark who was sitting at one of the party room tables. He had his ears laid back and he was looking at the table like he had done something bad, I ignored him and stopped behind Freddy. He was the tallest out of the group so I wasn't able to see over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

Freddy lashed out and backhanded me in the face. I grumbled and rubbed my cheek and looked up at the brown bear. He seemed embarrassed and pertened to fix his bow tie. Chica was the one who came over to me and helped me up. She lead me back over to the other animtrotics, she whispered something to Freddy. "I-I'm sorry Bonnie." The brown bear mumbled as he straightened his hat back on his head.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes it was a really long drawn out akwarad silence. Then Chica finally peeped up she was the only optimistic animatrotic. "Your probably wondering why we're all crowed over here." Chica said as she looked to Foxy then Freddy, then back at me.

"Well you see I went to go turn on Mark, since we had plugged him in last night but when I called by his name he didn't respond. Then when I called him Mike he finally answered me, but with his old name...Then he asked me who this Mark was and why he felt werid. Somehow Mike has come back but not in his own body in Mark's it was one of the weirdest of things ever." Chica said quickly and as she came to a conclusion she glanced over at the black cat. I couldn't help but look at Mike to, so it had work. That dream though still had me shaken up, could this be the real Mike?

"We haven't really talked to him yet, all we did was have Freddy bring him out here. I think you and Foxy should go talk to him first since you two were the closest to him." I nodded that made sense. I waved over to Foxy who looked reluctant but after a minute came to stand beside me, I smiled to the fox before making my way over to the table Mike sat at. I let Foxy take the lead since the area between the tables were to small for both of us to fit in side by side. I left two feet between Foxy and me he had to deal with Mike on his own. Foxy opened his mouth to say something but then Mike quickly spung around in his seat and lashed at the fox, leaving a huge gash in his chest. "I-I guess I deserver that lad." Foxy said as he looked down at his newly damaged suit.

Mike looked up at the fox he had spent most of his nights with in his office. Mike quickly moved out of the seat and wrapped his paws around the Fox's neck and nuzzled his neck, tucking his head under Foxy's. Foxy wrapped his arms back around his newly reawakened lover the two stood like that for several minutes before Mike let go of the fox and made his way over to me. He hugged me but I didn't bother to return the hug I was still in shock that Mike could possibly forgive Foxy so quickly. I heard the clank of metal feet as Freddy and Chica made their way to the end of the row. Mike seeing the pair let go then slipped past me. Foxy followed behind the cat, I was actually quite suprsied the fox could slip past me in such a cramped space.

I turned around and saw Mike had one arm around Chica and the other around Freddy. His tail swishing from side to side, most likely from happiness. Foxy came up behind Mike and hugged him but Mike refused to give up his grip on the other two animtrotics. I should go join them I thought but I couldn't. Seeing this sight should make me happy, right? I realized that wasn't the case seeing them enjoying Mike and not giving me any credit for what I had gone through. This filled me with hate, the thing that later ruined my life.

The end?!

**I hoped you enjoyed this latest edition to the story. I don't have a clue if I'll update this as a new chapter or squeal but I won't update it for at least a month. Also I'd really appreciate some cover art for this and my other stories so please pm me if your interested, it'd mean a lot. I can't believe this story's so popular there's 51 of you who wait fit updates and it'd just so amazing that you've all liked it, it means tons. *On the verge of tears.* Before I start crying ,please check out The Friendly Moments me and my friends story. Anyway I hoped you've liked the story so far and I hope you'll enjoy it in the future.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


End file.
